1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments for use with a surgical access portal. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an access port having an adjustable proximal end which is configured to allow the access port to be used through openings of varying size.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings or natural openings in the skin. As compared to the larger openings typically required in traditional procedures, smaller openings result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small openings in the skin are referred to as “endoscopic”. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic”. Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gas and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site. In response to this, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. Each of these devices is configured for use through a single incision or a naturally occurring orifice (i.e. mouth, anus, or vagina) while allowing multiple instruments to be inserted through the device to access the working space beyond the device.
However, a continuing need exists for a way to utilize a surgical access portal in incisions or openings of varying size where the size of the opening may be larger than the surgical access portal.